The Way I Love You
by VampGirl26
Summary: Little song-fic about the Stefan/Damon/Elena love triangle, and Elena's thoughts.


Author:- Real Emma Gray

Start Date:- 19th February 2012

Disclaimer:- I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. It would have gone a completely different way if I did!

AN:- Ok, so The Vampire Diaries is my new little obsession. And I was listening to the song 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift, and I couldn't help but think about the love triangle between Stefan, Damon and Elena and I just had to write this down. I hope you all like it

ooooOOOOoooo

**THE WAY I LOVE YOU**

Stefan Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon….

Two names, two brothers, and they're the only things that have been running through my head for so long now. They both love, have told me so many times before, and I know I care deeply about both them… but that's about where it stops.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine_

When I'm with Stefan, he makes me feel like a princess. He opens doors, he's there when I need him, he always tells me how beautiful I look (whether it's true or not). All in all, he's the perfect gentleman. The kind of guy any girl would want by her side (and I even have friends who've told me how much they wish their boyfriends were more like Stefan.)

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

But then there's Damon. When I'm with him, I… sometimes, I can even describe what I feel. He infuriates me to no end, without a doubt. He'll do something stupid, we'll yell and scream at each other… yet the next day he'll have me laughing and smiling again like nothing happened. I've forgiven him for so much, things I never thought I'd be able to forgive anyone for. And I just don't understand it.

_He respects my space  
>And never makes me wait<br>And he calls exactly when he says he will  
>He's close to my mother<br>Talks business with my father  
>He's charming and endearing<br>And I'm comfortable_

Stefan is the guy you can take home to your parents. And I know my parents would have really loved him. He is the type of guy my parents would have encouraged me to be with.

Damon is the complete opposite. He's the bad boy, the rebel who girls find themselves attracted too without any real reason. He's the type of guy that you would never dare bring home to meet the family. And my parents… would have loved him just as much as Stefan is they knew how much he would care for me and if they thought I would be truly happy with him.

But what if I don't know myself?

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

I can't help it, I don't always know I'm doing it, but sometimes when I'm with Stefan, I can feel how fake my smile is, and I can feel my mind wander… to Damon.

I know I shouldn't. I'm with Stefan, a man who loves me so much. And Damon, no matter how much he told me he loved me, just couldn't be the good guy, be like Stefan… but was that what I wanted?

Damon called me out for that once, trying to turn him into Stefan. And I realised that he was right, I was, but I really don't think I do… not anymore anyway.

Back on the day I no longer like to speak about, when I thought Damon was going to die, I told him that I liked him now, just the way he is, and I did truly mean it. Because when I thought I was going to lose him… I've never felt pain like that in my life before. I lost more people then I care to think, but if I would have lost Damon… that truly would have killed me.

What does that say about me?

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
>And my heart's not breaking<br>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
>And you were wild and crazy<br>Just so frustrating intoxicating  
>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now<em>

I shouldn't be this confused. If I truly loved Stefan more than anything, I wouldn't be thinking about Damon the way I am, or half as much as I am. But I am, almost every minute of everyday, because since Stefan came back and we became I 'real' couple again, I don't see him. Just quick flashes when I go to the Boarding House, and even then he doesn't speak.

Did I make a mistake? Did I choose wrong? Because all I want right now is to hear his velvety voice joking with me, see that smirk that always manages to make me feel weak at the knees… and see his breathtakingly blue eyes in something more than just my dreams.

If I'm really being honest with myself, all I want is… Damon.

I need to see him.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breaking down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh<em>

I'm pulling up outside the Boarding House in no time flat, having broken probably every speed limit to get here. I scramble out of the car and run into the house, immediately crying out his name. Stefan is out hunting, I know that, so we won't be interrupted.

I go straight into the parlour, expecting to find out him in front of the fire, drink in hand as always, but he's not there.

"Damon!" I scream again as I run up the stairs, straight into Damon's bedroom. As I step into the room, he is stepping out of the bathroom, nothing but a white towel round his waist covering his body.

"Well, hello Elena. To what do I owe this honour?" Damon said in his usual cocky tone.

But I couldn't say I thing. I'm frozen, stood in place, just staring at the half naked Damon. I've seen him like this countless times before, and I don't want to be typically cliché, but I can't help but stand and stare. And Damon knows it, smirking happily.

"As much as I'm loving this appreciate stare thing you've got going on, could we please get to the point today." Still, I say nothing. "Fine, whatever Elena. Stefan will be back soon, so if you wanna wait in _his _room…."

"It was you I came to speak to," I finally manage to say.

"Ok then, speak," Damon says, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against his cabinet, not even bothering to try and get dressed.

"Ok, well, you're… you're infuriating," I begin. Damon heaves a sigh, closing his eyes.

"You know what, if you've just come to insult me, you can leave now," Damon tells me.

"Not until I've said what I need to say," I say, suddenly extremely determined. Damon just stares at me, his body relaxing. In his own way, he's telling me to continue.

"You're infuriating," I start again. "You're frustrating, you're annoying and stubborn. I can't seem to go a week without wanting to truly scream at you for some incredible stupid and reckless thing you've done. You drive me absolutely crazy. But then you turn around and you make me laugh. You make me smile like no one else can over some ridiculous little things. And you… you love me like no one else ever has, with an intensity I didn't think was physically possible. And I don't know why."

I can feel the tears beginning to slip to the edge of my lashes, and I try my hardest to stop them.

"How can I not love you, Elena," Damon says softly.

"Easily," I practically scream. "Very easily, because I have been nothing but horrible to you."

"I deserve it," he says.

"But you don't Damon. You don't, because no matter what I've done, you've always been there for me. You promised you'd never leave me, and you never have. I pushed you away time after time, but you still always came back. And you will never know how thankful I am for that Damon, because I can't loose you. It might have taken me too long to realise it, but I need you in my life. You the only thing I know I can't live without."

"But Stefan…."

"Doesn't affect me the way you do. Doesn't make me feel the way you do. You may be infuriating, Damon. I may scream at you constantly… but I miss that. Since we haven't been speaking properly, I've missed it so much. I've missed screaming with you, fighting with you, and everything in between. Because its passion, Damon, and I only feel that with you, something I never knew I could feel. Because even when we're screaming and fighting at each other, I still… I still know I… that... oh screw it!"

I was always better at show then tell, so that's what I do. I show him everything I wanna tell him.

In no more than two strides I'm in front of him, wrapping my arms round his neck and pulling his lips down to mine. For a moment, he doesn't kiss me back, and I can feel shock on his face. But it's not long before his brain has kicked into gear and he's wrapping his arms tight round my waist, pulling me up tight against him body.

There's a smile on my lips as I relax into his arms. And as I feel his tongue swipe against my lips and I give him access, and every nerve in my body begins to tingle with pure pleasure, I know I've made the right choice this time.

"That's the way I love you," I mumble against his lips before claiming them again.

ooooOOOOoooo

AN:- Ok, there's my little Vampire Diaries story. As always, reviews are what I crave, so please, let me know what you think.


End file.
